Hero of Kvatch
The Hero of Kvatch is the main character of the video-game Oblivion, of the Elder Scrolls series. Many things about the hero are left to the players choice including his/her name and gender however the title "Hero of Kvatch" is his/her default title the citizens of Tamriel use to refer to him/her for her/his first major victory over the demonic forces of Oblivion. Imperial City Prison The hero who would come to be known as the Hero of Kvatch first entered the annals of history as a prisoner, the crime for the sentence is unrecorded, but one day fate smiled upon the prisoner as the emperor and his men entered the dungeon. The cell in question was supposed to be unused but because of a mix up at the watch the prisoner had been put inside a reserved cell. The Emperor, Uriel Septim VII, and his guards were fleeing an assassination attempt by a Daedra cult known as the Mythic Dawn and need to use a secret passage out of the city located in the prisoner's cell, needing to make haste the guards had no time to transfer the prisoner to another cell. Before heading through the passages the emperor stopped to get a better look at the prisoner for he had had premonitions of the meeting. The emperor said he had seen his death would occur soon after the meeting but that the prisoner would play an important roll in the fate of the empire. Though the guards did not fully believe the Emperor's predictions they were willing to humor his request and so the prisoner was permitted to leave with them on condition the emperor's escape was not interfered with. The passage lead to the sewer systems but even as Uriel Septim, his guards and the prisoner were making their escape some of the cultists were able to ambush them. Once the immediate ambush was dealt with Emperor Uriel made a more formal introduction the the prisoner who had helped fight off the attack. The Emperor went forward but his guards were most insistent that he prisoner part ways wit them at that point, not wanting to take any chances after the attack, and the prisoner was left to make passages through a separate path infested with vermin and monsters. At the end of the path the prisoner arrived in a wider chamber that had apparently joined the one the emperor had gone down and caught sight of the guards as they were ambushed a second time. The prisoner helped a second time but once the attack was put down the guards turned on the prisoner ready to shed blood to be safe. Uriel however was than more certain than ever of the prisoner's destiny and ordered his guards to sheath their swords. As a third ambush came the guards ordered the prisoner to stay by the emepor's side. It was at the emperor's side that Uriel Septim VII revealed he was certain his death was moments away and gave the prisoner his royal signet the, Amulet of Kings, to deliver to a monk named Jauffre in the city of Choral. The Emperor knew he would not make it so implored the prisoner to take it to him in his stead. No sooner had the prisoner accepted the task than the emperor was stabbed in the by an assassin from a secret passage. The Prisoner and the emperor's remaining guard Barbus fought off the last of the attackers but though they had their own lives Emperor Uriel Septim VII had passed and the assassin had succeeded. The prisoner told Barbus of his task and Barbus told the prisoner where to go. While Barbus stayed to tend to the Emperor's body, clear out any remaining assassins still in the palace and announce his death he left the prisoner to fulfill the task the emperor had left with his dying breath. Kvatch The Prisoner eventually made way to Choral and met the monk Jauffre, head of the Blades, a secret order of knights loyal to the Emperor's family. Jauffre tasked the prisoner with the task of retrieving the Emperor's illegitimate son Martin who was now the only living heir who could access the Amulet of Kings mystical powers. Martin was in the town of Kvatch, a once thriving city which had been recently attacked and nearly destroyed by the Daedra of Oblivion, the very demonic creatures the Mythic Dawn assassins worshiped. Jauffre knew the timing of the attack on Kvatch and the assassination of the emperor couldn't be a coincidence but that was of little matter since time was of of the essence to save Martin. At Kvatch the city was in flames and a massive fiery gate was open in-front of the town with the daedra spilling out, the guards were holding them off but the endless wave meant they could not spare man-power to organize a rescue, so upon arrival the prisoner was allowed in to attempt to stop the daedra at their source. In the gate the land was covered in flames, ash and death a lone guard was still fighting for dear life after having been swept up in the gate. Going further in the prisoner eventually came to a tower. After fighting to the top of the tower through many of the dremora, elite daedric humanoids, the prisoner came to a fiery orb sitting at the top of a pillar at the tower's apex. Upon removing it the entire section of the plane of oblivion began to fade away. The world around the prisoner closed in on itself and the prisoner was left standing where the gate had once stood outside as the portal closed. The prisoner soon helped the guards retake the temple which Martin and the other survivors had taken refuge in. Martin was safe and the prisoner escorted him back to Jauffre in Choral for protection. From that point on the prisoner is refereed to through-out the land and in the annals of history as the Hero of Kvatch. External Links For more extensive info on The Hero of Kvatch check into his/her article on Elder Scrolls Wiki. Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Knights Category:The Messiah Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Exorcists Category:Thieves Category:Wanderers Category:Asexual Category:Conjurers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:The Elder Scrolls Heroes